Always Remember 'Bout You
by Saku Haruchi
Summary: Cerita cinta sakura yang begitu manis dengan lelaki bersuari merah kesayangannya. Hanya saja dirinya selalu teringat akan seseorang yang dulu pernah menyentuh hatinya begitu dalam. Tetapi hal itu tak akan bisa menghancurkan kisah cintanya dengan pria bersurai apelnya. Karena dia sudah merelakannya.


**Always Remember 'Bout You**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **.**

 **D.L.D.R**

"Sakura" suara berat itu menginterupsi khayalannya.

Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata dan berkata "Ah..iya, Gaara-kun? Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu." Dengan raut sedikit menyesal mungkin, karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang lelaki.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya sang pria lagi

Dan perempuan itu menjawab "Iie, nandemonai yo.." dengan pelan

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi diduduki itu, setelahnya menautkan jari-jemari mereka dan berjalan pergi dari bangku taman kota.

Suasana jalanan yang memang saat itu lenggang, juga daun-daun yang berguguran sedikit memberikan kesan romansa dan bahagia diantara pejalan kaki pun, turut mendukung pasangan berambut merah muda dan merah menyala itu.

Yah mereka adalah sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang di mabuk cinta, walaupun begitu hubungan tersebut sudah terjalin cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan jika dilihat-lihat lagi, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan romantis. Mungkin juga bisa di nobatkan sebagai pasangan paling bahagia abad ini. Siapa tahu kan?

 _Kau berlari mengejarnya…_

 _Dan tubuhnya semakin menjauh dari gapaianmu…_

 _'_ _Jangan pergi dariku!' teriakmu_

 _'_ _Sasuke-kun…'_

 _'_ _Kumohon..Hiks,'_

 _Kaupun secara tidak sadar telah mengeluarkan tetes-tetes bening dari mutiara berhargamu_

 _'_ _Kumohon..Hiks'_

 _Setelahnya kau jatuh dengan sendirinya dan berhenti untuk menggapainya, karena dirimu tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia belaka._

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu terbangun dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua manik green forestnya. Mimpi itulah penyebabnya, yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu menyisakan rasa sesak dan ingatan menyakitkan yang membekas di hati terdalamnya. Sungguh kasihan sekali.

Lalu, diapun terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan tiba-tiba menangis dengan begitu keras. Apakah dirinya gila? Mungkin saja, ya.

HELLO..HELLO

EVERYBODY'S HERE..EVERYBODY'S HERE..

Bunyi bel otomatis apartemen itu mengagetkannya, segeralah dia lari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Lalu bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. Sebelum itu, dirinya melihat terlebih dahulu layar intercom yang berada di dinding sisi pintu. 'Oh, Gaara-kun' pikirnya.

Ceklek…

"Kenapa hanya membuka pintu saja, kau begitu lama saki?" tanya lelaki itu

"Apakah kau tidak sadar, ini masihlah pagi Gaa-kun. Kau membangunkan tidur nyenyakku." Jawab perempuan itu sedikit sewot

'Yah, sebenarnya tidurku malah tidak nyenyak sedari malam tadi' batin perempuan itu, yang pastilah tidak akan di dengar oleh lelaki merah itu.

"Aa, aku kan tidak tau. Gomen.." sedikit raut penyesalan lelaki itu dia perlihatkan ke kekasihnya

"Hey tidak apa-apa, aku kan memang sudah waktunya bangun, karena ini juga sudah sedikit telat dari kebiasaan bangunku." Ucap sakura menghibur

Mendengar perkataan dari perempuan kesayangannya itupun, dia tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menuju arah dapur yang berada di apartemen itu.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" oke pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, seharusnya pemuda itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya pastilah belum makan sebangunya dari tidur tadi.

"Apa kau bodoh menanyaiku seperi itu, aku baru bangun Gaa-kun, Jadi belum masak dan juga makan. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kulkasku?" tanya Sakura saat menghampiri Gaara dan setelahnya dia memeluk pacarnya itu dari belakang dengan melilitkan manja lengan-lengan kecilnya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Gaara yang saat itu sedang menata berbagai sayur yang baru dibelinya dari supermarket tadi sebelum menuju apartemen kekasihnya menjawab dengan sedikit bercanda "Aku mengisi kulkasmu yang sudah beberapa hari ini kosong pink-chan."

"Jangan memanggilku Pink-chan, Panda merah" dengan sedikit mencubit pinggang pacarnya itu.

"Ittai..ittai, Pink-chan" jawabnya dengan nada datar juga geli.

Lalu pemuda itupun tiba-tiba berbalik tanpa komando, sehingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan pacar pinknya yang masih melilitkan lengan-lengannya di pinggangnya. Mereka akhirnya malah saling tatap menatap tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit wajah pemuda itu berusaha mendekat ke wajah sang perempuan.

Yang mana Sakura saat itu terdiam seraya memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambut kekasihnya. Dekat dan semakin mendekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, hingga kurang beberapa senti lagi bibir kedua pemuda pemudi itu akan bersentuhan dan menimbulkan baper tingkat akutnya author beserta readersku tersayang.

"Kau mau makan apa?" nafas hangat beserta kalimat tanya itulah yang akhirnya Sakura dapat dari Gaara

DUAAAKK

"ITTAII…" teriak lelaki itu sambil memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak dengan kekuatan badak oleh kekasih pinknya.

"RASAKAN ITU KEPALA APEL BODOH!" dan wanita itu lari dari hadapan Gaara secepat kilat ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang saat itu kesakitan karena dirinya.

"AAPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAKURAAA…! SIAL INI SAKIT SEKALI." Jerit Gaara lagi

Bantingan pintulah yang Gaara dapat sebagai jawabannya saat itu.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sang perempuan yang bernama sakura itu hanya diam saja dan terus menekuk wajahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dan Gaara, lelaki itu yang dari tadi masih setia untuk meminta maaf kepadannya dan mengembalikan senyum kekasihnya.

"Hey ayolah, itu hanya masalah sepele saki. Jadi maafkan aku ya?"

"Kau bilang itu hanya masalah sepele? Kau sudah mempermalukan aku Gaara." Tutur wanita itu bersungut-sungut

"Mempermalukanmu?" ujar Gaara bingung

"IYA, KAU PUAS"

"Aa, aku tahu..kau menganggap bahwa aku tadi akan menciummu benar?"

Dan semakin memerahlah wajah perempuan itu,

"TIDAK BAKA!" teriaknya lagi, dan Gaara semakin menyeringai

"Mengaku sajalah"

"TIDAK"

"iyakan?"

"TIDAK"

"Hn"

"Aaa, terserahlah" dirinya pun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Oyy..Matte, SAKI!" Teriak gaje Gaara

Sakura saat itu yang sudah sangat malu dengan wajah memerahnya karena kesal akan Gaara yang tidak peka. Berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan juga menunduk sehingga tidak tahu jika didepannya juga ada pasangan muda mudi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sehingga…

BRUUKK

"Ssssh.."

"Ittai.." baiklah ini hari tersialnya mungkin

Bokongnya sangat lah sakit sekarang ini, karena terbentur sedikit keras dengan trotoar jalan. Garaa yang melihat itupun segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Dan juga pasangan dari pemuda yang sakura tabrak tadi pun juga di bantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

"SAKURAA! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Garaa khawatir sambil membantu Sakura berdiri

"Sakit baka"

"Aa Maafkan kekasihku." Ucap singkat Gaara singkat ke muda mudi itu

"I-Iie, Da-daijoubu yo" ucap pelan wanita didepan Gaara dan sakura

Sedangkan Sakura yang dari tadi masih menunduk dan sibuk membersihkan bagian belakang dreesnya tidak begitu memperdulikan mereka. Dan juga dia masih menggerutu tentang kesalahan Gaara dan juga sialnya dia sampai jatuh tersungkur seperti itu.

"Sakura kau itu tidak sopan sekali,cepatlah meminta maaf kepada mereka." Ucap Gaara dengan menyetil dahi Sakura

"Aww, sakit bodoh." Langsung melotot ke arah Gaara yang berada di sampingnya lantas mengucapkan,

"Ck, Baiklah Maafkan Ak..

..u" seraya menolehkan kepalanya kedepan

Saat itu juga dirinya langsung terdiam dan juga membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi akan mengakatan sesuatu kepada mereka. Hingga dia lebih memilih pergi dengan menggeret Garaa.

"Gaara kita pergi dari sini" ucapnya sedikit bergetar

Saat Sakura dan juga Gaara sudah berjalan menjauhi muda mudi itu. salah satu dari mereka menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan pelan.

"Sakura.." ucapnya sambil memandang perempuan berambut pink yang sudah berlalu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Hmm, Sa-sasu-kun..Ada apa?" ucap perempuan bermata amethyst disamping lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Hn, Tidak ada. Ayo"

Setelahnya mereka pergi dari situ.

Musim Gugur dan semi sudah berlalu dan sekarang tergantikan dengan musim panas.

Sejak insiden saat itu sakura lebih banyak diam dan sering melamun beberapa bulan ini. Bahkan dirinya kadang tidak menghiraukan Garaa yang berada si sampingnya.

Hingga terkadang Gaara sendiri jengah dengan sifat sakura yang seperti sekarang itu terhadapnya. Jika di tanya 'ada apa?' dirinya akan menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' dan jika di tanya 'apakah tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?' jawabnya juga, 'aku tidak memiliki rahasia yang harus ku ceritakan padamu Gaara'.

Hingga minggu-minggu ini Gaara mengganti kalimatnya dengan 'Apakah kau mengenal mereka?' dan masih tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Akhirnya dirinya lebih baik menyerah dan memilih untuk selalu menemani Sakura kemanapun kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Gaa-kun.."

"Hm.." jawabnya sambil membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di apartemen Gaara untuk bermalas-malasan. Dikarenakan cuaca yang sangat terik dan juga apartemen sakura saat ini sedang dalam renovasi yang diadakan tiap tahunnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sakura mengajaknya ke pantai untuk berjemur. Tetapi Gaara tidak mau menjadi hitam dan alasan takut matahari. Jawaban itupun sukses membuat sakura mengejeknya habis-habisan dan tertawa.

"Kau besok maukan menemaniku melihat Hanabi?"

"Hmm.."

"Ishh, iya atau tidak" dengan refleks sakura melayangkan pukulan kecil ke lengan Gaara

"Iya, Saki. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menemanimu bahkan ikut kemanapun kau pergi dan juga selalu berada disisimu." Jawab Gaara sedikit melantur

"Ish kau membuatku malu tahu.." dan dengan itu Gaara sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah yang ditutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Cup

Dengan itu Gaara juga sukses mengecup leher kekasihnya

"GAARAAA!" amuk sakura dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus

"Hahaha..baiklah, baiklah maafkan aku"

Aku memandang sedih cermin didepanku yang memantulkan sosokku saat menggunakan yukata sederhana bermotif bunga sakura ini.

 _Aku mencintainya, tetapi kenapa diriku selalu mengingatnya._

 _Bahkan banyak hal sudah kulalui dengannya._

 _Apakah itu semua belum cukup untuk melupakannya?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Walaupun orang itulah yang berada di sampingku, tetapi kenapa malah dirimu yang selalu kuharapkan._

 _Kumohon pergilah…_

 _Setiap hari aku berkata padanya, "Aku mencintaimu" tetapi kata itu seolah-olah hanyalah hembusan nafas hangatku yang keluar dengan tiada arti dihatiku untuknya._

 _Memang sekarang aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan baik._

 _Tetapi itu semua hanyalah kebohongan yang ku buat untuk menutupinya._

 _Berandai-andailah yang ku bisa untukmu._

 _Semoga kau bahagia…._

Dan tetesan Kristal bening itu mulai jatuh satu persatu dari manik green forestmu lagi.

"Sakura" Suara inilah yang akan selalu ada untukmu sekarang sakura

"IYA, GAARA-KUN TUNGGU DI SITU SAJA. SEBENTAR LAGI AKU SELESAI." Akupun cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ayo" ucapku kepadanya

LIhatlah lelaki tampan disampingku yang tersenyum dengan lembut ini kepadaku. Dialah yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini selalu ada untukku dan menemaniku serta menghidupkan hari-hariku.

Dan sekarang aku berharap agar aku mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku bahkan nyawaku.

Akhirnya merekapun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan juga menampilkan senyum tulus di masing-masing wajah mereka seraya menghadap ke depan.

 **THE END**

 ***Curcol Abal***

Akhirnya kelar juga nih fict abal + gaje bikinan author lagi haha. Maaf yaa kali ini author bawain ff pair Gaasaku, soalnya bosen kalo Sasusaku terus. Entah kenapa milihnya Gaara author nggak ngerti..

Oh iya fict ini juga terinspiration dari lagu kimi dattara milik happy bhirtday, entahlah kenapa author lagi suka ama ntuh song. So di saranin kalo baca nih fict dengerin lagu itu juga yah. N maaf kalo banyak typo plus feel-feelnya kurang dapet :*

Maaf kalo fictnya drama banget

 **Kalo bisa Review n Review yah ;)**


End file.
